Voluntad de Fuego
by Man Against Society
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Naruto Uzumaki hubiera crecido no como el payaso de la clase con buena voluntad, sino como un genio solitario deseoso de cambiar el mundo? ¿Qué habría pasado si él se hubiera convertido en el líder de una generación de ninjas que sólo quiere un mundo sin guerras? La historia de Naruto, contada de una manera diferente...
1. El hombre contra la sociedad

Notas del autor:

Ésta es la primera historia que escribo que está dividida en varios capítulos. A las personas que la lean, les pido por favor que escriban una reseña, ya que soy un escritor principiante y leer las opiniones acerca de mis historias me ayudaría muchísimo a darme cuenta de mis errores y a mejorar como escritor. A quienes les guste la historia, les pido que por favor tengan paciencia. Trataré de subir los capítulos de manera más o menos regular, pero como no soy la persona con más tiempo libre del mundo, es inevitable que vayan a haber retrasos.

* * *

"¡Esto es una mierda!, ¿Por qué los otros no están castigados como yo?"

"Naruto, por si no te diste cuenta, hace unas horas todos tus compañeros estaban secando el piso contigo."

"No me refiero a eso, digo, ¿Por qué todos los otros se quedaron sólo tres horas? ¡Son tan responsables de la broma como yo!"

"No, no lo son. Tú planeaste toda esta operación, tú fuiste el que le dio las instrucciones, tu hiciste que todos tus compañeros…"

"¡Yo no obligué a nadie a ayudarme, de veras! Cada uno de ellos tomó la decisión libremente. Si los hubiera amenazado o algo, lo más probable es que me habrían sacado la mierda."

Levantó el trapo y lo estrujó contra el balde. La oficina del Hokage estaba muchísimo más seca y limpia de lo que estaba hace unas cuatro horas. Considerando que hace unas cuatro horas la oficina estaba inundada por diez centímetros de agua y restitos de goma multicolores, eso no era decir mucho.

"Además, si es por la planificación, Shikamaru tiene tanta culpa como yo. Cuando le conté a todos mi plan, él dijo que muchas partes no tenían sentido, así que las corrigió y me ayudó a determinar quién hacía que cosa. Si no hubiera sido por él, el plan no habría funcionado. ¡Pero aún así a todos los otros les dieron sólo tres horas de castigo, mientras que a mí me ordenaron seguir acá hasta que esté completamente limpio!"

"Pero tú eres el que vino con la idea, Naruto. Tú habrías llevado a cabo el plan sin Shikamaru, pero Shikamaru no lo habría llevado a cabo sin ti."

"Eso ni siquiera lo sabes, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka no rebatió sus palabras. Naruto ya había recogido la mayoría de los restos de goma junto a sus compañeros, cuando ellos aún estaban limpiando junto a él. Ahora le quedaba poco para terminar.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"¿Ah?"

"¿Cómo ocurrió toda esta broma? Yo llegué cuando los niños ya estaban lanzando los globos a la ventana, ¿cómo organizaste todo esto?"

Naruto levantó su cabeza y miró a su sensei a los ojos. Sonriendo, sentado cómodamente en una silla puesta en el rincón de la oficina y con un brillo particular en sus ojos, no parecía como si estuviera enojado con Naruto. Se veía genuinamente interesado en lo que Naruto fuera a decir.

"¿Por qué quieres saber, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka creyó sentir cierta ironía un tanto agresiva en la manera que Naruto se refirió a él. Su tono era el de una pregunta, pero cargado, como si su pregunta hubiera sido "¿Y a ti qué te importa?".

"¿Te ha pasado algo malo últimamente, Naruto? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?"

Naruto encogió los hombros.

"No sé."

Se generó un pequeño momento de silencio. Iruka no insistió en su pregunta.

"Pero en serio, ¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Porque fue brillante."

"Si, claro"

"Lo digo en serio. Todos están hablando acerca de ti. En una sola mañana lograste organizar un grupo de nueve ninjas aún no salidos de la academia, lograste burlar varios de sus sistemas de seguridad y profesores y también a sus alumnos."

Naruto trapeaba el piso, aparentemente desinteresado en lo que su sensei le decía.

"Hasta el Hokage estaba de acuerdo en que tu broma fue impresionante."

Seguía trapeando.

"Naruto, escúchame, el Hokage dijo que la única razón por la cual no te deberían dar el título de genin de la aldea de las hojas inmediatamente era porque la gente pensaría que está premiando el vandalismo. Si tu broma hubiese sido una operación militar de alguna aldea enemiga, o más probable es que el Hokage estaría muerto en este momento."

Seguía trapeando. Iruka soltó un largo suspiro, entendiendo que Naruto simplemente no quería hablar con él.

"¿Por qué a veces siento como si reprimieras tu talento a propósito, Naruto?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Naruto alzó su cabeza para mirar a su sensei. Su sensei lo miraba de vuelta.

"Eres uno de los mejores ninjas de la mejor generación a punto de salir de la academia en décadas. Te veo en clases y haces todos los ejercicios casi sin esforzarte. Siempre que participas en las peleas de práctica, ganas, excepto algunas veces que te toca pelear contra Sasuke."

"¿Entonces cuál es mi problema, exactamente?"

"Tus notas. Siempre pasas con el mínimo requerido para aprobar el curso, Naruto."

Naruto volvió su mirada al suelo otra vez. Iruka notó que Naruto parecía decepcionado por lo que dijo.

"Y no sólo eso, sino que tu manera de aprobar es siempre la misma. Te sacas una excelente nota en la primera prueba y luego no haces nada en la segunda. Es obvio que no le pones todo tu esfuerzo."

"Pero aún así termino aprobando igual, Iruka-sensei. ¿Qué importa la nota?"

"¿Cómo esperas convertirte en un gran ninja de esa forma? ¿Cómo piensas cumplir tu deber con el resto de la aldea?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo puede ser que durante un segundo piense en algo más que en sacrificarme por toda esta gente de mierda?"

Iruka se quedó callado. Estaba desconcertado.

"Voy por las calles de la aldea, y veo como la gente se aparta de mí como si fuera un leproso. Puede ir cualquier persona, cualquier anciano, cualquier niño caminando con la calle y la gente no tratará de alejarse de ellos como de mí. ¡Y cuando paso cerca de ellos me siguen el paso con la mirada, como si me fuera a dar vuelta y atacarlos por la espalda!"

Dejó de trapear y sacó unos restos de goma que luego juntó y echó a la basura. Eran los últimos que quedaban en el piso de la oficina y el piso ya estaba seco, por lo que Naruto podía irse.

"Si hubiera matado a alguien, o si alguna vez le hubiera hecho algo terrible a la gente de la aldea, quizás entendería que me traten tan mal, pero yo nunca le he hecho ningún daño a nadie, y si existe alguna razón para todo esto, entonces no la conozco."

Iruka no sabía que decir. Hasta ahora no tenía idea de que Naruto sintiera tanto dolor en su interior. Tenía que contarle acerca de la noche en que…

"Simplemente no lo entiendo…"

"Naruto, lo siento muchísimo, no tenía idea de que te sintieras así de mal."

Cuando Naruto miró a Iruka a los ojos, Iruka pudo ver que los ojos de Naruto brillaban un poco.

"Gracias, sensei, pero también a veces puedo ver que me miras con la mirada de desprecio que el resto, aún cuando tratas de ser amable conmigo."

Iruka bajó la cabeza. Naruto tenía razón, pero como no podía sentir desprecio contra él siendo que había sido él el que…, no, la verdad no había sido él, pero…

"¿Sabes que otra cosa me molesta? Que acabas de decir "No tenía idea de que te sintieras de esa manera", sin tratar de desmentir que todo el resto de la aldea me odiara por alguna razón."

Mierda. Iruka debió haber elegido mejor sus palabras.

"Es obvio que hay una razón por la que la aldea y tú me odian. Es obvio también que me estás diciendo lo del Hokage y todo sólo para que te diga como planeé la broma. Ojalá supiera porqué."

Iruka se sentía como un estúpido ahora.

"Naruto, te juro que sólo quería saber porque de verdad me pareció ingenioso. Yo no quiero hacerte daño en verdad."

Si Naruto escuchó lo que Iruka había dicho, no lo mostró. Habiendo terminado su labor, salió por la puerta de la oficina y se dirigió a la salida. Iruka se quedó en la oficina en la misma posición en la que había estado ya más de media hora, pensando. Cuando Naruto debió estar en la puerta principal, Iruka pudo escucharlo gritar:

"¡Yo no le debo nada a esta aldea!"

* * *

_34_

_Un día, llegó al pequeño pueblo el Sannin de los cien años. Se dirigió a la plaza del pueblo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, para que todo el universo lo oyera:_

"_¡Óiganme bien aldeanos, que he de dictarle yo sus nuevas leyes! Ustedes han hecho ley las más japonesas de las virtudes. Los crímenes más grandes los han convertido en virtud, mientras que las virtudes más grandes las han convertido en crimen. Yo estoy acá para cometer el primer gran crimen."_

"_¿Y cuál sería ese crimen, o sannin, gran perpetrador?", preguntó un aldeano con tono burlón._

_El sannin, quien ya había soportado las burlas de más de cien mil hombres, alzó sus manos hacia el cielo y exclamó:_

"_Declaro que el crimen más grande que un mortal ha de perpetrar es la obediencia. Ahora que me escuchan, no podrán ignorar la nueva ley: desde ahora, la obediencia ha de ser castigada con la horca del oeste, no ensalzada en las casas de esta aldea."_

_Mucha gente decidió seguir la ley que el sannin había predicado sin más. Al día siguiente aparecieron todos ellos colgados del cuello en sus casas. El anciano de la aldea, tenido en la aldea como un hombre que había llevado una vida extremadamente virtuosa, fue lleno de rabia donde el sannin y le dijo:_

"_¡Lleva tu maldad lejos de la aldea, sannin, criminal entre criminales! Mucho ha sufrido esta aldea gracias a tu doctrina, tu nueva ley."_

_El sannin sin inmutarse le dijo al anciano:_

"_No es mi ley la que causó las muertes, sino la absoluta verdad de mi ley. Hay intención de mentira en mi ley, pero también es la mentira lo que la hace una regla. En toda mi verdad encontrarás un poco de mentira. Yo te protejo de los que muestran sólo un poco de verdad en toda su mentira."_

_El anciano trataba de descifrar las palabras del sannin. El sannin decidió ayudarlo:_

"_Toda verdad es simple, ¿Acaso no es eso doblemente una mentira?"_

_El anciano entendió lo que el sannin le trataba de decir y aprendió a discernir la verdad entre la mentira y la mentira entre la verdad. Desde ese día en la aldea se ahorcó a la gente que fuera encontrada culpable de obediencia, pero la gente decidió no ahorcarse nunca a así mismos por obedecer al sannin en su mandato._

Naruto usó un papel para marcar la hoja de su copia de "_El sannin de las montañas"_ y dejó el libro sobre la mesa de noche. Era hora de dormir, pero en vez de meterse a la cama a dormir, se sentó encima de ella en la posición del loto. Había decidido realizar unos últimos ejercicios de meditación.

Cuando Naruto se sentaba en aquella posición, habiendo vaciado su mente de pensamientos, sentía como si alcanzara la paz interior. El presente es un concepto inestable, una línea que se mueve hacia delante constantemente y con aceleración variable. Es por esto que la gente es incapaz de conocerse a misma completamente sin la meditación: sus mentes llenas de ruido mental elaboran pensamientos que se tienen que referir a un presente que se mueve constantemente, forzándolos a hablar de las cosas que ya hicieron o que van a hacer. Si uno lograba disciplinar la mente, lograba vaciarla, lo que ocurría dentro de ella no se formaba como pensamientos, sino como percepciones. En aquellos momentos, Naruto se volvía completamente consciente de sí mismo, de sus fuerzas y debilidades, de la gran energía que corría dentro de él, del mundo que lo rodeaba…

"¿Por qué sigues tratando de hacer esto?"

Era la pequeña voz que siempre le hablaba cuando lograba callar todas las otras voces de dentro de su cerebro. Era una voz grave y horrible, como el sonido de una roca al ser arrastrada por el cemento.

"Tratas de dominar tu mente aún cuando sabes que es imposible para ti, aún cuando sabes que puedes escucharme."

Cada sílaba de cada una de esas palabras iba cargada con un odio sobrehumano. Naruto podía sentir ese odio como algo físico, como una corriente eléctrica que proviniera de lo más profundo de su ser.

"Tú no sabes quien soy."

No.

"Tú no podrás ser amo de ti mismo nunca. Yo te domino. Yo vivo en lo más profundo de ti, Naruto."

A Naruto no le importaba lo que la voz le estuviera diciendo.

"¡No te hagas el imbécil! Yo soy la razón por la cual tú nunca podrás ser como los demás, Naruto."

…

"Todos te odian. Tú lo sabes y no puedes hacer nada contra eso. Y el problema no son ellos. Estás echado a perder. Malo por dentro."

…

"Toda la gente de esta aldea vive sus vidas tranquilamente, hablando sobre sus vidas, comprando en las tiendas, yendo a los bares a tomar sake cuando terminan de trabajar por el día. Tú nunca podrás ser como esa gente, Naruto. Ellos no te dejarán."

Cállate, por favor.

"Yo soy esa voz que te dice lo obvio, lo que te llama a hacer lo que de verdad quieres hacer. El mundo te odia y siempre te odiará. Tu no tienes porqué ser de otra manera con ellos."

¡Eres un idiota, hacer eso no le servirá de nada a nadie!

"Déjate llevar, Naruto. Desata tu ira. ¡Libérame y te daré el poder que necesitas para vengarte de todos, como bien sabes que se lo merecen!"

"¡Cállate de una vez!"

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse de vuelta en su pieza. Había gritado fuerte, por la ventana podía ver que alguien en otra casa prendía la luz. Estaba sudando y el ritmo de sus latidos se había acelerado. Le había pasado exactamente lo mismo que le había pasado todas las otras veces y no había logrado nada. Ahora estaba cansado, enrabiado y sentía como si su cabeza pesara toneladas, por lo que decidió irse a la cama de una buena vez. Se cambió a su pijama, apagó la luz y se metió a la cama.

Naruto hundió la cabeza en la almohada y, aunque trato de aguantar las lágrimas, lentamente se puso a llorar. La gente lo odiaría, sin importar lo que hiciera. No servía y no podía ser arreglado. No había ningún futuro para él.

* * *

"Oye, ¿Tú crees que esté dormido?"

"Deben ser como las cuatro de la mañana. Si el chico es tan buen alumno como dicen, se habrá ido a dormir hace rato."

"Tú no conoces al chico. Hay gente que me ha dicho que sus dientes son como los colmillos de un zorro, y que bajo la ropa tiene pelo naranja creciéndole copiosamente, como el pelaje de un animal. Quizás el espíritu del Kyuubi lo ha transformado, y él duerma sólo cuatro horas al día."

Los otros se quedaron pensando sin decir nada. Estaban reunidos sobre el techo de uno de los edificios de la aldea. Mediante un poco de investigación, habían averiguado que en una de las piezas de aquél edificio vivía el niño llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

"¿Tú que piensas, Mizuki?"

El hombre de pelo blanco y con chaqueta militar le dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos y exhaló el humo antes de contestarle.

"Yo pienso..", y luego tomó una pequeña pausa, "Yo pienso que es obvio que no has visto al chico en tu vida, Hiraki."

El hombre que le había hecho la pregunta parecía avergonzado.

"Bueno, yo no lo he visto, pero eso no significa que no me pueda disgustar, en especial ahora que le faltó el respeto de esa forma al Hokage."

"Sí, ¿Quién mierda se cree que es ese crío? En la aldea lo acogemos, lo protegemos, le damos un hogar, un propósito dentro de nuestra sociedad. Deberíamos haberlo expulsado de la aldea desde un principio."

Los otros asintieron. Se produjo otra pequeña pausa, en la que Mizuki se llevó nuevamente el cigarrillo a los labios. El que había preguntado la hora habló de nuevo:

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí, y no creo que el chico siga despierto, así que procedamos con el plan."

El resto asintió.

"¿Hay alguien que pueda vernos en este momento?

El próximo en hablar fue Mizuki.

"Como chuunin de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, tengo cierto acceso a la información militar de la aldea. Lo suficiente como para saber que no hay guardias rondando acá a esta hora."

El resto tomó las palabras de Mizuki como la confirmación definitiva para dar inicio al plan, así que sacaron sus kunais y se movieron rápidamente, llegando a estar los cuatro en cuclillas sobre una rama gruesa del árbol que daba a la ventana de Naruto en menos de un parpadeo, y haciendo menos ruido que en uno.

De los cuatro ninjas que miraban a través de la ventana, los tres que no lo conocían estaban sorprendidos por como se veía Naruto: de piel rosada, rubio, y en buena forma para ser un niño de doce años. Mizuki no necesitaba ver al resto siquiera para adivinar lo que estaban pensando los otros al ver la cara del niño: aquella no era el rostro de un monstruo.

El ninja que había preguntado la hora fue el primero en moverse: en un corto y magistralmente equilibrado salto llegó al marco de la venana de la pieza de Naruto, quedando perfectamente equilibrado en él y con su kunai en mano. Con sus manos empezó a realizar, muy torpemente, los sellos que Mizuki pudo identificar como los necesarios para el jutsu de abrir cerraduras.

"¡Hiraki! ¡Revisa si no ha puesto medidas de seguridad primero!"

El Ninja que estaba en la ventana miró a Mizuki con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Mizuki, entiendo que el niño es considerado un genio y todo eso, pero ningún chico de su edad es tan listo."

"¡Hazme caso idiota! ¡Iruka me di-"

Cualquier cosa que haya dicho Mizuki quedó ahogada en una cacofonía de ruidos y luces. El ninja de la ventana se cayó de la sorpresa. Los otros ninjas arrancaron a toda velocidad antes de tocara el suelo siquiera.

* * *

"Naruto, ¿A dónde diablos se fueron?"

La noche era un caos. Casi todos los vecinos de la localidad se habían despertado por el alboroto de los sistemas de seguridad de la casa de Naruto y habían salido armados con kunais a los techos de sus casas. Casi todas las luces estaban encendidas y todos estaban hablando los unos a otros, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todos estaban tremendamente nerviosos y había una versión de la historia que corría en la boca de todos: habían tratado de asesinar a Naruto.

Iruka estaba dentro de la casa de Naruto. Todo estaba relativamente normal ahora, a excepción del humo que aún quedaba de los fuegos artificiales. Vio a Naruto desorientado y con los ojos llenos de miedo y se acordó de sí mismo, despertando en aquella terrible noche hace doce años. Aún se acordaba de los temblores, de los gritos, del dolor, de sus padres yendo a pelear mientras a él lo llevaban llorando...

"Naruto, se que estás asustado en este momento, pero necesito que me digas a dónde se fueron los ninjas que trataron de entrar ahora,"

Naruto fue hacía la ventana y apuntó con el dedo hacia la dirección en que vio alejarse a sus atacantes.

Iruka se dio vuelta, listo para dar caza. Antes de que pudiera salir, Naruto le gritó:

"¡Sensei, déjame ir contigo!"

"¡De ninguna manera!¡Naruto, si tratas de seguirme, los otros aldeanos te detendrán!¡Aún no has salido de la academia, así que ni siquiera lo intentes!"

Naruto había desactivado sus pergaminos de seguridad, así que Iruka no tuvo problema en salir de la pieza por la ventana. Se dirigió en la dirección que Naruto le había dado, en largos saltos a toda velocidad, tan rápido que su posición sólo se podía adivinar cuando movía las hojas de los árboles o cuando levantaba el polvo en la tierra o el cemento.

Iruka se perdió en el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea en cosa de segundos. Cuando le quedó claro que él no podría sentirlo ni mirarlo desde dónde este, Naruto desactivó el jutsu de transformación, y el Naruto que se quedó esperando a su sensei en su pieza se convirtió primero en una nube de humo y después en un pequeño muñeco de felpa.

A un par de kilómetros y moviéndose cada vez más rápido a través del bosque que rodeaba la aldea, se encontraba el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki. Con cada salto que realizaba y con cada arañazo que las ramas del bosque le realizaban al hundirse en su cara creía estar más cerca de alcanzar a quien quiera que haya tratado de atacarlo mientras dormía. Avanzaba con toda la rapidez con la que podía, que era mucha. Sus piernas le pedían que parara, que las dejara descansar. De no haber tenido tanta adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, Naruto habría tenido miedo de causarse un desgarro. En su mano izquierda, apretado con la fuerza con que una boa mata a su presa, había un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Confiado en que ya debía estar cerca de alcanzarlos, abrió el pergamino.

En el pequeño pergamino había simplemente el kanji de "distancia". Estaba brillando, pero mucho más tenuemente que la última vez que lo vio, hace unos diez minutos. Naruto iba a toda la velocidad que podía, pero aún no era suficiente.

Maldijo por lo bajo, aún cuando nadie pudiera escucharlo. Se maldijo a sí mismo, por no poder alcanzar a quienes lo habían atacado. Maldijo a los imbéciles que trataron de matarlo, y con ello, a todo el resto de la aldea también.

Nunca había tratado de hacerle daño a ninguna persona, pero el odio siempre le llegaba a él igual. Ese había decidido responder con la misma moneda. Había tratado de enfurecer a la aldea realizando el tipo de broma mostraría el poco respeto que sentía por el Hokage y por el resto de instituciones de la aldea. Pero el resto de la aldea hizo exactamente lo que él no esperaba: lo alabaron por su habilidad militar (si era eso verdad siquiera). Aún ese tipo de situación fue convertida en un triunfo para ellos: ahora Naruto tenía un valor como instrumento.

Estaba cansado se todo esto, ya desde varios años. Y tal como terminaba pasando todas las otras cosas que se decidía a hacer algo, comprendía que no había nada que hacer. La rabia que lo había consumido se transformó lentamente en impotencia.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea para lograr atrapar a sus atacantes. Era una idea estúpida, lo suficientemente estúpida para funcionar, y no estaba completamente seguro de cómo seguirla tras el primer paso, pero de solamente realizar este primer paso…

Naruto se decidió y abrió el pequeño bolso de su pierna para sacar una pequeña bola de color negro. Respiró profundamente y lanzó la bolita hacia los aires. Un fuerte destello de luz consumió la bomba con un rugido atronador, sacudiendo los árboles del bosque.

* * *

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Mizuki también se hizo la pregunta de su compañero. Tras unos diez segundos de pensar y no decir nada, no había llegado a ninguna respuesta. Su compañero, un Ninja notablemente más tonto que él, lo miraba a la cara esperando su respuesta.

Y entonces ocurrió otra vez, a menos de trescientos metros de donde ellos se encontraban en ese preciso momento, saltando de rama en rama a toda velocidad.

No era una explosión aislada entonces. Mizuki comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"¡Cállate, idiota! Alguien nos está siguiendo."

Su compañero no parecía comprender lo que Mizuki le estaba diciendo, lo que lo impacientó aún más.

"Esas explosiones. Alguien nos está siguiendo y está usando sus bombas para alertar a los aldeanos de nuestra posición."

"¡Mierda!"

La cara del tipo cambió muy rápidamente a una de profunda desesperación. Mizuki se sentía como un estúpido en ese momento. ¿Cómo mierda pudo traer al grupo a un tipo tan tonto y tan cobarde?

"¡Mierda! ¡Mizuki, yo no me metí para esto! ¡Tengo una mujer! ¡No quiero ir a la cárcel!"

"¡Si no vas a decir nada útil, entonces cállate!"

El otro Ninja se calló. Mizuki también se quedó callado por unos pocos segundos. Estaba pensando.

"Si alguien nos está siguiendo y está detonando bombas para alertar al resto de la aldea, significa que no se siente lo suficientemente seguro como para darnos caza. Si no, no nos alertaría de que nos está siguiendo y nos perseguiría hasta que nos cansemos para atacarnos. Nos perseguirían."

El otro Ninja notó el énfasis que Mizuki hizo en la n de "perseguirían". No mucho más tranquilo, preguntó:

"¿Tú crees que sea sólo uno?"

"Nosotros salimos tan pronto nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos caído en una trampa. No creo que ninguno de los aldeanos se haya despertado tan rápido como para captar lo que estaba ocurriendo y empezar a perseguirnos. Además, no habían guardias cerca en ese momento".

Mizuki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Su compañero lo notó.

"Creo que es sólo uno. Y que quién nos está persiguiendo es la única persona que pudo haberse dado cuenta de la situación a tiempo para perseguirnos. La única que estaba lo suficientemente cerca."

A medida que el otro Ninja entendió lo que Mizuki quería decir, una larga sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro. Mientras ambos seguían saltado de rama en rama, una tercera bomba explotó iluminando los cielos.

"A la cuenta de tres.", Mizuki se dirigió a su compañero, "Uno. Dos. ¡TRES!"

Ambos Ninjas se detuvieron en la rama sobre la cual recién habían caído y tomaron impulso para dirigirse en la dirección de la que venían. El plan había ido de manera horrible y ahora eran fugitivos de la aldea entre las hojas, pero ahora por lo menos podrían llevar a cabo la tarea para la que se habían preparado.


	2. El Hombre Contra su Pasado

Notas del autor: No me equivocaba cuando pensaba que me iba a tomar mucho tiempo en publicar la segunda parte x_X. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es: se los advertí.

Para la gente que me escribió reviews les digo: ¡Muchas gracias! Me encanta que les haya gustado la primera parte de la historia y espero que esta parte les guste tanto o más que la anterior. Tengo desde ya planeadas varias partes de la historia y trataré subirlas de manera regular (y con mucho menos tiempo de espera que entre estas dos primeras partes).

* * *

Haciéndose paso a través de la impenetrable oscuridad del bosque, saltando de rama en rama rápidamente, pero con el cuidado necesario para no hacer ruido, Mizuki y su compañero volvían sobre sus pasos. Habiendo vuelto cerca de cien metros por donde venían. Mizuki, quien de los dos ninjas era el que iba al frente, se detuvo para equilibrarse sobre la rama de un árbol muy grande cubierto de musgo. Su compañero hizo lo mismo.

El árbol sobre el que estaban se encontraba al borde de un pequeño claro en el bosque donde la luz de la luna podía llegar al suelo sin que las ramas y hojas de los árboles se lo impidieran. Por ser luna llena, y por estar ésta mucho más brillante de lo normal, podían ambos apreciar el verde azulado del pasto y de las hojas de los árboles. Aquel claro el único lugar a más de cien metros a la redonda desde donde se podría lanzar una granada al cielo y, según las estimaciones de Mizuki, era el lugar desde donde Naruto había lanzado la última granada.

Mizuki se puso a pensar la situación detenidamente. ¿Era Naruto el que le estaba dando caza a ellos dos? Mizuki se daba cuenta perfectamente de lo que su perseguidor estaba haciendo: utilizaba las granadas para convencerlos de que dejaran de escapar y se dedicaran a encontrarlo y luego se escondía en las cercanías, teniendo cuidado de no ser encontrado y de no estar muy lejos en el momento en que decida reanudar el escape. Era todo una estratagema bastante ingeniosa diseñada para hacerle perder el tiempo y lograr retrasar al objetivo, y definitivamente estaba funcionando.

Este tipo de estrategias no eran nuevas en realidad: estaban descritas, junto a un montón de otras, en diversos libros de texto de entrenamiento para ninjas, por supuesto. En diversos libros de texto de entrenamiento _para ninjas de nivel chuunin._ Mizuki había tenido que leer todos esos libros y aprenderse el procedimiento de memoria perfectamente, pero Naruto era un simple niño aún no graduado de la academia. Iruka hablaba muy bien de su clase, en especial de Naruto, pero era imposible que él le haya enseñado ese tipo de tácticas tan tempranamente. Si a Naruto se le había ocurrido esta táctica sin necesidad de consultar un libro de entrenamiento, entonces Iruka no exageraba cuando decía que Naruto era un genio.

Además, para lograr usar esta táctica de manera adecuada, quien la use tiene que ser un experto en detectar el chakra de la persona a quien esté persiguiendo. El no poder hacer esto adecuadamente significaría no saber en que momento esconderse en vez de seguir persiguiendo al objetivo. ¿Podría ser que este simple niño fuera tan hábil en realidad?

"¿Mizuki? ¿Dónde se metió el niño? ¡Debería estar por aquí!"

Mizuki volvió la cabeza hacia su compañero con un dedo estirado sobre sus labios y una mirada de desprecio. Fukubei no tenía entrenamiento de chuunin y seguramente no entendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, pero hasta él debería entender que tenía que guardar silencio y mantenerse alerta. Preferiría muchísimo tener a Katsumata en su lugar, pero en el momento en que todo se fue a la mierda, él había escapado en una dirección diferente a la de ellos dos.

El procedimiento a realizar en este tipo de situaciones también estaba descrito en miles de libros: tenían que encontrar al perseguidor, de una forma u otra, y no demorarse mucho en hacerlo. No podría irse muy lejos si quería reanudar la persecución cuando el objetivo decida irse, pero se movería todo lo posible para poder mantenerse fuera del alcance de ellos dos.

Ahora todo se convertía en un juego de zorro y cazador. Mizuki cerró los ojos y trató de vaciar su mente, de tranquilizarse. Iba a necesitar una cabeza fría para atrapar a su objetivo. Respiró profundamente. Lentamente comenzó a relajarse y a sentir cada una de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor.

La brisa de esa noche, que acariciaba la cara de Mizuki como un pañuelo de seda, era la más cálida que habían tenido en cualquier noche de ese año. Se movía entre las verdes hojas de los árboles, meciéndolos suavemente. Llevaba el aroma de los musgos, de las mentas, de la humedad. El refrescante aire de bosque que en aquel momento llenaba los pulmones de Mizuki llenaba también los de Naruto, o al menos, de quien Mizuki creía que era Naruto.

En el mismo momento en que Mizuki volvía a considerar las posibilidades de que el perseguidor que tantos problemas le estaba dando fuera un mero alumno aún no salido de la academia, Naruto se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol enorme al otro lado del claro. De pie sobre la rama más gruesa y con la espalda pegada al tronco, con un pergamino arrugado en su mano, Naruto trataba de no hacer ruido y de pensar cual sería su próximo movimiento.

Había tenido una excelente idea: obligar a los asesinos a perseguirlo, pero manteniéndose a distancia y retrasándolos hasta que los ninjas de la aldea los alcanzaran y pudieran atraparlos. La verdad es que ni siquiera tenía idea si en ese momento venía alguien a ayudarlo, pero en realidad ni siquiera le importaba. No le importaba morir en ese momento tampoco.

En ese momento, todo lo que quería era saber porqué querían matarlo aquellos tipos, y para eso necesitaba, como mínimo, saber quiénes eran.

Ahora, Naruto necesitaba pensar rápido. Se había quedado sin bombas para lanzar, no tenía ninguna opción para cuando quiénes querían matarlo decidan escapar. Enderezó el pergamino que tenía en su mano y le echó una mirada. "Distancia" aparecía con completa claridad en la cara del pergamino. Bien, pensó, no se han escapado. Aquél pergamino le había sido muy útil esa noche. Y pensar que cuando lo consiguió nunca pensó que se vería en esta situación...

De repente, algo se movió entre las ramas de un árbol a unos pocos metros de él. Saltando desde entre las ramas, alcanzó a ver un destello blanco que se dirigía directamente hacia él.

Alcanzó a saltar desde la rama en donde estaba. La adrenalina sacudió su cuerpo con un golpe repentino y el miedo llenó su mente. Cayó en la rama de otro árbol y volvió a saltar, y luego a saltar así de rama en rama para poder escapar. Podía escuchar el sonido de ramas sacudiéndose detrás de sí mismo y entendió que quién lo perseguía a lo largo del borde del claro le tenía poca distancia. Luego pudo escuchar el sonido de un kunai cuando es sacado de su bolsa...

Fue justo en el momento en que había terminado de dar la primera media vuelta alrededor del claro y había quedado a unos pocos metros frente a un hombre que venía corriendo en dirección hacia él. Tomando todo el impulso que podía, cayó con ambos pies sobre la rama musgosa de un árbol, se dio un cuarto de vuelta y realizó un salto gigantesco a través del claro.

A pesar de haber sido un salto rápido, a Naruto le pareció como un vuelo eterno a la luz de la luna. Aquellos pocos segundos en los que él cruzaba los aires fueron como una eternidad para él, como una eternidad en la que él observaba la luna llena y las estrellas en el cielo. En la que él se detenía a escuchar la orquestar ramitas que sonaban con el aire. En la que él no se daba cuenta del kunai que volaba en la misma dirección que él.

Naruto sintió un dolor intenso en su costado izquierdo. Su visión fue nublada por un centenar de pequeños puntos azules. Mizuki y Fukubei podían ver como ligeramente se salía de balance al llegar al árbol que tenía como objetivo, y se perdía en su follaje.

Fukubei estaba respirando aceleradamente en ese momento. Él y Mizuki estaban de pie sobre la rama desde la cual Naruto había saltado y Mizuki había lanzado su kunai, mirando hacia el árbol en el cual había caído Naruto. No podían verlo. Fukubei habló primero.

"¿Le diste?"

"Creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro."

"¡¿No estás seguro?! ¡¿Es broma?! ¡Mizuki, tenemos que terminar esto rápido e irnos de aquí!"

Por una vez, Fukubei tenía razón. Aún así, Mizuki no lo siguió inmediatamente a revisar el cuerpo. En ese momento, Mizuki estaba en otro lugar completamente y no le importaba ser atrapado por nadie, ni ser deshonrado por el resto de la aldea para siempre, ni que le apliquen la pena capital, ni nada.

En ese momento, Mizuki estaba pensando en una única cosa: lo había hecho. Por fin, después de tantos largos y dolorosos años de rabia y de miedo de hacer algo, había asesinado a Naruto.

Fukubei se había ido por el mismo camino por el que se vino cuando trató de atacar a Naruto. Mizuki también se fue por ese camino. Le dio la media vuelta al claro saltando de rama en rama, siguiendo a Fukubei a pocos metros de distancia. Se sentía ligero. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que por fin había matado a Naruto, y no sólo había matado a Naruto, sino que también tenía suficiente tiempo para escapar de los ninjas de Konoha e irse a otra aldea lejos de ahí. Podría comenzar una nueva vida, y cerrar de una vez por todas el ciclo que comenzó hace ya doce años.

Mizuki encontró a Fukubei de pie sobre la rama de un árbol que se encontraba al lado del árbol donde se encontraba Naruto. Fukubei estaba mirando fijamente a la rama más gruesa de ese árbol entre largas respiraciones, y ahora Mizuki también. Sobre la rama, vestido con un buzo de color naranja con azul, muy vistoso y muy limpio, estaba el cuerpo inerte de un niño rubio de doce años. Tenía un kunai clavado en la parte izquierda de su espalda, más o menos a la altura del corazón, y colgaba de la rama del abdomen, con sus brazos y piernas colgando a ambos lados de la gruesa rama. Mizuki casi sintió pena por él: con el golpe que se debe haber dado para quedar en esa posición, se debe haber roto al menos cinco costillas.

Aún así, había muy algo extraño en aquél cadáver que Mizuki no podía identificar. A él no le gustaba eso. Había estado en varias misiones, y había aprendido a hacerle caso a ese instinto que te advierte de cosas sospechosas.

"Está muerto, Mizuki. Lo hicimos. Ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí, los ninjas de la aldea no deben estar muy lejos."

"Espera un poco, hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"..."

"¿Mizuki?"

"Anda a revisarlo."

"¿Ah?"

"Anda a revisar el cadáver del niño, hay algo que no me cuadra."

Fukubei no tenía idea de que cosa estaba pensando Mizuki, pero le hizo caso para que así se pudieran ir de ese lugar de una vez por todas. Saltó desde su rama a la rama donde estaba el cadáver de Naruto y, sin afán de demorarse más, se dispuso a revisar el cadáver.

Sólo que no había ningún cadáver en realidad. Mizuki sólo se dio cuenta en el último momento de lo que le parecía tan extraño: no había ningún rastro de sangre en el buzo de Naruto. Justo cuando Fukubei iba a tocar el cadáver de Naruto, éste desapareció como el humo cuando sopla el viento, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Naruto había usado el jutsu de copias y había generado no un clon corpóreo de sí mismo, como lo podría hacer un jounin, sino un fantasma, una ilusión.

Y debajo de esa ilusión había un pergamino con escrituras pegado a la rama del árbol.

Mizuki alcanzó a cubrirse, pero Fukubei recibió completamente el impacto de la explosión. Eran del mismo tipo de explosivos y fuegos artificiales que Naruto había puesto como sistema de seguridad en la pieza donde vivía. Hicieron un ruido ensordecedor, iluminaron intermitentemente el bosque y desorientaron a Fukubei al punto que este cayó de la rama en donde estaba con un grito desesperado. Fukubei cayó de espaldas sobre las gruesas raíces del árbol con un ruido espantoso, y cuando el ruido de los explosivos cesó, Mizuki se dio cuenta de que no estaba gritando de dolor ni de rabia hacia Naruto. El bosque se sumió en un absoluto silencio.

Algo se encogió dentro de Naruto. _El tipo de pelo castaño no estaba haciendo ningún ruido._ Comenzó a respirar muy rápidamente y el mundo empezó a girar a su alrededor. Mientras tanto, sin que él pudiese verlo en ese momento, Mizuki se había bajado del árbol en donde estaba y en ese momento estaba revisando el cuerpo de su compañero.

Y de la nada, comenzó a reír.

No era una de esas risas repentinas a las que Naruto estaba acostumbrado, de esas que surgen en respuesta a un chiste o a una broma. Ésta era una risa muy diferente, que comenzaba grave, profunda y silenciosa, pero luego subía en tono y volumen, hasta que Naruto empezó a confundirla con un llanto, o con los gritos de un loco. Era la risa de un desquiciado.

Sólo después de que Mizuki terminó de reír y de que Naruto se diera cuenta de que nunca antes había estado tan nervioso y asustado como en ese momento, fue que Mizuki pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para dirigirle la palabra.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que acabas de hacer, Naruto?"

Mizuki le había gritado al aire y Naruto podía escucharlo. Lo que Mizuki le había dicho lo confirmaba. Su corazón se aceleró más todavía y comenzó a sentir náuseas. ¿En qué mierda había estado pensando? ¿En que el tipo de color castaño se iba a caer y no le iba a pasar nada y fin de la historia? Tenía que pensar una manera de quitarse a esos tipos de encima, ¿Y no tuvo mejor manera que hacer caer a uno de ellos desde más de siete metros sobre suelo?

Mizuki seguía riendo, y seguía riendo cuando realizó la única acción que Naruto no estaba esperando en ese momento: saltó desde donde estaba en dirección al claro y cayó suavemente en el centro, donde el suelo ya no era tanto musgo y hojas caídas, sino pasto, y donde se encontraba a plena vista de Naruto o de cualquier otro ser que estuviera observando.

Estaba ahí, de pie en el centro. Había dejado de reír, pero mantenía en su cara una sonrisa psicopática que Naruto no podía ver, por estar escondido y no saber donde estaba. Como Mizuki tampoco tenía idea donde estaba Naruto, se dirigió al bosque.

"Está vivo. Con la caída quedó inconsciente, pero está vivo y no se rompió nada. No lo mataste, Naruto."

Naruto soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. No había matado a nadie. No era un asesino.

"¿Sabes que cosa acabas de hacer? Acabas de ponerle una trampa mortal a otra persona, Naruto. No te importó si con tu trampa ibas a matar a Fukubei. Aún cuando no eres ninja y nunca le hayas hecho daño a nadie, la muerte de otro no fue un problema para ti. "

Narutlo lo escuchaba atentamente. ¿Por qué Mizuki le estaba diciendo esto? ¿Era una manera de enfurecerlo para que saliera de donde estaba? En ese momento, Naruto estaba escondido detrás de un árbol grueso, con la espalda pegada al tronco. Sabía que no tenía que salir de ahí por ningún motivo.

"Por fin muestras tu verdadero ser, Naruto. Por fin muestras el demonio que eres en realidad."

Mizuki cerró los ojos durante un instante. Estaba de vuelta en aquella noche de verano de hace ya doce años. Podía escuchar de nuevo los gritos de desesperación y el llanto de la gente de la aldea, que sonaban más fuerte a medida que más casas eran destruidas y más gente perdía la vida. Podía ver y escuchar de nuevo a su mamá despertándolo con histeria, mientras su papá buscaba el bolso donde tenía sus armas. Podía acordarse de ver la silueta de un gigantesco zorro con nueve colas a la distancia, allá lejos en el bosque. Mizuki podía escuchar los gritos de su padre y de su madre, quienes le rogaban para que escapara de ahí. Eran unos gritos como nunca antes le había escuchado a sus padres, agudos y desgarradores, y Mizuki podía recordar perfectamente el momento en que los gritos se detuvieron...

Abrió los ojos.

"¡Sal de ahí, vamos! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto!

"¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!"

Un destello de color naranja cruzó el bosque. A toda velocidad, Naruto volaba en dirección a Mizuki con la cara distorsionada por la rabia. Giró ligeramente su torso hacia atrás, movió el brazo derecho para atrás y apretó el puño. Trató de darle un puñetazo a Mizuki, pero Mizuki lo esquivó dando una rápida vuelta hacia su izquierda. Rápidamente, Mizuki agarró a Naruto del codo con su mano derecha y usó el impulso que Naruto ya llevaba para azotarlo contra el suelo. Teniéndolo tomado por el codo aún, Mizuki le dio vuelta para que Naruto quedara boca arriba, puso el brazo sobre su pecho para que no se moviera, y empezó a darle puñetazos en la cara una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Siguió golpeándolo mientras Naruto gritaba desesperado. Uno de los golpes sonó con el sonido que hace una rama gruesa al romperse bajo el agua. Le había roto la nariz y ahora su cara estaba llena de sangre. Mizuki estaba cansado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía feliz.

"¿Ves como se siente animal? ¿Ves como se siente estar asustado? ¿Estar lleno de odio y de dolor y tener a la persona responsable justo en frente de tí, sin poder hacer nada?"

Sólo ese momento Mizuki se dio cuenta que estaba jadeando, al igual que Naruto, quien lo hacía con un ruido un tanto extraño. El sonido que ambos hacían era lo único que se podía escuchar en el bosque. Mizuki no esperaba que Naruto le respondiera en realidad, y tardó en darse cuenta de que Naruto no estaba jadeando en realidad.

No, no estaba jadeando. Naruto estaba _llorando._ Hacía un ruidito agudo al llorar, como el de un animal lastimado. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos entrecerrados y se perdían en el mar de sangre en su cara. Cuando habló, lo hizo entre sollozos.

"...¿Por qué?...¿Por qué haces esto?... Tú eres simplemente... un profesor mío en la academia... ¿Por qué me haces esto?... Yo nunca te he hecho daño... Yo nunca le he hecho daño a nadie..."

Fue esto último que dijo Naruto lo que enfureció a Mizuki más que cualquier otra cosa esa noche. Apretó a Naruto todavía más contra el suelo y con su mano derecha sacó un kunai de su bolso. Lo alzó en el aire y apuntó a la garganta de Naruto.

Y luego, todo el mundo que estaba en frente de sus ojos desapareció como si nada al mismo tiempo que el dolor de cabeza más intenso de su vida se le vino de golpe. Algo había golpeado a Mizuki en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que éste salió volando y luego rodó por el suelo del bosque dándose varios golpes. Mizuki estaba mareado y su visión estaba borrosa, pero podía ver una figura arrodillada al lado de una mancha color naranja.

"¡Naruto! ¿¡Puedes respirar!? ¡Naruto, contesta, por favor! Naruto, ¿¡qué te ha hecho ese hijo de puta!?"

Mierda. Él conocía esa voz. Era una de las últimas voces que quería escuchar en ese momento. Mierda, era él. Podía sentir como se acercaba.

"¿Mizuki?"

Ahora que su visión se aclaraba, Mizuki podía ver claramente a la persona recién llegada, quien ahora estaba de pie al lado de Naruto y lo miraba a él. Con su largo pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, su piel ligeramente bronceada y la cicatriz que cruzaba su cara en sentido horizontal, Iruka era reconocible en cualquier lugar en el que apareciera. Iruka también había reconocido a Mizuki, y su cara estaba llena de rabia y consternación. Iruka corrió en su dirección. Mizuki buscó algo en el bolso de su pierna.

"¡Mizuki! ¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¿¡Por qué demonios has hecho todo esto!?"

Mizuki sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad si peleaba contra Iruka, y se alegró de encontrar la pequeña granada de humo que tenía en el bolso de pierna. Poco antes de que Iruka llegara a él, Mizuki tiró la pequeña bolita al suelo y un denso humo cubrió sus alrededores. Iruka pudo escuchar a Mizuki saltando hacia otro lugar, así que trató de quedarse lo más callado posible. Sabía que Mizuki iba a atacarlo antes que el humo se disipara, así que saco un kunai y trató de poner atención a sus a alrededores...

"¿Por qué defiendes a este niño, Iruka?"

Iruka se dio vuelta hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. El humo se estaba disipando e Iruka podía ver a Mizuki por fin, pero no le gustó para nada lo que vio: Mizuki estaba de pie en el mismo lugar donde Naruto había estado tendido, sólo que Naruto no estaba ahí. En cambio, Naruto estaba entre los brazos de Mizuki, quien sostenía el cuerpo apenas consciente de Naruto con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha, sostenía un kunai justo debajo de su cuello.

"Tú sabes lo que este animal, lo que este demonio le ha hecho a nuestra aldea, incluyéndome a mi y a ti. ¿Por qué lo defiendes?"

Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra.

"Déjame matarlo. Puedes decirle al resto de la aldea que no alcanzaste a salvarlo. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ir, sólo que me dejes acuchillarlo, como sabes que se lo merece, y que tu no hagas nada por intentar salvarlo. Después entrégame a la aldea si quieres"

"¡Mizuki, suelta a Naruto en este instante!"

Mizuki hizo un movimiento con la muñeca, pero antes de que pudiera abrirle la garganta a Naruto, algo muy extraño ocurrió y Mizuki salió disparado hacia atrás.

Naruto quedó suspendido en el aire en el lugar donde Mizuki lo tenía agarrado, con la fuerza de un misterioso chakra. Era un chakra tan denso, tan potente, que Iruka lo podía ver como una inmensa llama de color naranjo que se había tragado a Naruto y que hacía temblar sus alrededores. Iruka estaba asustado porque sabía lo que aquél chakra significaba, pero se asustó aún más cuando vio que Naruto comenzaba a deformarse.

El chakra del zorro de las nueve colas curó las heridas de Naruto como si fuera agua y estuviera limpiando un suelo lleno de arena. La sangre de su cara fue limpiada perfectamente, su nariz se enderezó y la hinchazón de su cara desapareció sin más. Al mismo tiempo, los dientes de Naruto se alargaron y afilaron, sus manos se alargaron también y sus dedos se encorvaron como si fueran los de un animal, sus orejas también se alargaron y sus piernas tomaron la forma de las patas traseras de un zorro. Naruto se puso en manos y pies sobre el suelo del bosque y sus ojos, que se habían mantenido cerrados todo este tiempo, se abrieron para mostrar unas pupilas de un tamaño diminuto.

"¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Naruto había gritado con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y con toda la rabia que había en su ser. Su grito hizo eco en casi todo el bosque, y la llama de chakra naranjo que se lo había tragado creció tanto que Iruka sintió que iba a ser lanzado por los aires. Naruto expelía energía. Los árboles del bosque movían sus ramas como en una tormenta. Los más cercanos a él comenzaban a doblarse, como si se quisieran alejar de él.

Naruto corrió en cuatro patas a toda la velocidad que podía, que era mucho más rápido que cualquier otra cosa que Iruka haya visto jamás. Se dirigía a donde Mizuki había sido lanzado, en algún lugar entre los árboles del bosque. En unos tres segundos, Naruto ya veía a Mizuki, quien no podía levantarse por el tobillo que se acababa de romper, y fue directamente hacia él a darle una patada.

Mizuki salió volando otra vez y esta vez chocó con un árbol cercano, haciendo el ruido de un hueso al romperse. Mizuki gritó de dolor. Naruto tomó a Mizuki con una mano y lo tiró al suelo. Se puso encima de él en cuatro patas y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara repetidamente. Con el primer puñetazo le arrancó A Mizuki un diente, mientras que con el segundo le rompió la nariz. Con cada golpe que daba destrozaba un poco más el rostro de quien antes no había sido para él nada más que un simple profesor de la academia que le hacía clases a otro curso. Una pequeña voz dentro de él le decía que ya era suficiente. Naruto no le hizo caso.

De repente, Naruto se detuvo. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Mizuki, en la posición clásica para estrangular a alguien, pero no apretó. Antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, ya sea apretar o soltarlo o lo que sea, Mizuki se movió un poco, sorprendiendo a Naruto. Movió su cara, o lo que quedaba de su cara, al lado, escupió un poco de sangre, y aunque a Naruto le pareciera imposible, habló.

"Hazlo."

Naruto se quedó helado. Casi sintió como si el chakra naranjo fuera a disiparse cuando dijo eso.

"Hazlo de una vez, maldito hijo de puta. Tu ya mataste a esta aldea. Mataste a tu madre, a tu padre. Mataste a miles de familias, a miles de hijos. Destruiste todas las esperanzas que teníamos de vivir tranquilos y felices."

Tosió. Y escupió otro poco de sangre.

"Hazlo. Tu ya me mataste hace doce años."

"¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATEEEEEEE!"

El fuego anaranjado envolvió también a Mizuki, rasgando lentamente sus ropas y su piel. Naruto apretó el cuello de Mizuki con todas sus fuerzas. Mizuki apenas podía resistirse.

"¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! ¡YO NUNCA TE HICE NADA Y LO SABES! ¡YO NUNCA TE HICE NADA!"

Y la llama anaranjada creció, y Naruto estranguló a Mizuki más fuertemente todavía, hasta que sintió como si un gran puñado de hojas secas fuera estrujado bajo sus dedos. Naruto sintió como si algo se hundiera en el lugar del cuello de Mizuki. Naruto vio como Mizuki abría sus ojos completamente y sus pupilas se contraían hasta volverse unas cabezas de alfiler negras.

"¡YO NUNCA TE HICE NADA! ¡YO NUNCA TE HICE NADA!"

Mizuki estaba pataleando en ese momento, resistiendo desesperado, como un pez salido del agua. Naruto veía algo en sus ojos que no había visto nunca antes: miedo. Mizuki estaba asustado, pero Naruto no se detuvo. Sabía que tenía que detenerse, la voz de su interior le rogaba porque se detuviese. Pero en ese instante Naruto estaba en otro lugar, viendo como todo ocurría sin su control.

Cuando Iruka llegó, el chakra del zorro de las nueve colas se había disipado completamente y Naruto se encontraba de rodillas, mirando al suelo en frente de él. El bosque estaba sumido en un silencio absoluto, e Iruka sintió por un momento como si estuviera observando un cuadro en vez de una escena del mundo real.

"¿Naruto?"

Naruto no se movió de su posición. Iruka se acercó y vió que lo que observaba Naruto era el cadáver de su antiguo compañero y amigo de pelo blanco, Mizuki, con la cara destrozada y los ojos abiertos y vidriosos, sin ningún rastro de vida.

"Yo nunca te hice nada..."

Iruka se acercó a Naruto y le puso la mano derecha en su espalda, tratando de convencerlo de que todo iba a estar bien. Naruto se dio vuelta y abrazó a Iruka y empezó a sollozar lentamente. Iruka lo abrazó de vuelta. Los llantos de Naruto fueron lo único que sonó en el bosque de Konoha durante varios largos minutos.


End file.
